Why Sunny Dale Should never have an' Anime Con
by Silverdrake
Summary: This came about when my friend and I watched a Buffy episode where the people all turned in to there costums, and we thought what would it have been like if there had been an Anime Convenstion at the same time.
1. Chapter 1 Ooooohhhh look at this!

This is another story brought to you by Greyy and Silverdrake. This is an insane combination we thought of when we watch an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This was the episode were everyone turned in to his or her costume. We thought would it be interesting if their had been an Anime Con at the same time. So this came into being.

It was another day at the Hell mouth and Aaron, visiting from college, and Chealsey, who was a junior at Sunny Dale High, were walking down the business district of Sunny Dale. Halloween was fast approaching but the duo weren't worried about that. They were more worried about the Anime Convention that was going to be held in town on All Hallows Eve.

"Hay Chealsey, so where are we going to get our costumes?" Aaron asked the girl as they walked.

"I've heard of this place that's selling costumes at a good price and I though that we might go and check it out." She said in her most sugar coated way.

Aaron rolled his eyes and laughs at the classic antic of his friend. "Let's check it out."

"YAH!" Chealsey shouted as she raced off in the direction of the shop.

"HEY! STOP! WAIT!" He runs after her.

[Meanwhile at the shop]

"Willow I love this! I'm so glad that I got it. Angle's going to love this!" said the blond Slayer.

"Yah, I know Buffy." Replied her red haired witch friend.

As the blond turned around there was a resounding crash.

"Ow! That hurt!" yelled a dark haired girl.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked.

The dark haired girl looked a little dazed as if she had run head long in to a stone wall.

"Yah, are you all right?" Buffy asked looking down at the girl who had run into her.

"I think I'll be ok, did you get the number of the truck I ran into?" she said not expecting to see it was a blond cheerleader type that was the 'truck'.

Aaron arrived to see his friend on ground. He was out of breath when he spoke, "Are…you (GASP) …ok?"

"I think so." The girl replied from the ground as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry about running into you but we got to go," said Willow.

"No I ran into you…Oh My God your Buffy Summers I'm sooooo sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" she rambled as she realized just who she had run into. She had heard story about her anger.

Buffy rolled her eyes, uses to this from the lower classmen, "Its ok. Just be more careful, ok?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Aaron looked at his friend, "Buffy who?"

"Later Aaron." His friend said as the two other girls walked away.

[Inside the store]

Aaron eyed the selection and to his surprise he found something that he need for his costume.

"Hey, check this out," as he waves Chealsey over. "It's a robe that looks like one that was used in the Star Wars movies!"

"Cool, are there any other?" asked the bubbly girl.

"One, but its black, not Jedi tan."

"Yah, but Shadow isn't a Jedi, she's a vampire Baadu and she can wear ether."

"We're going to need light sabers too."

"Oh there they are. Over here Aaron! Come on there over here!" Aaron looks around expecting her to be near by, but realizing that she was on the other side of the store he did a double take as if thinking to himself *How did she do that? * Because she had been right next to him a minute ago.

"Are you coming or not?" she calls in an impatient tone of voice.

Aaron gets over there as fast as he can. He looks at what she is getting so exited about.

"Look! This is what you have always told me you wanted as a light saber and right next to it is what I always wanted, a dark purple light saber!"

Aaron took the light saber in his hand. It had a detachable plexi-glass green blade. "This looks like something that they used on the Star Wars set! They even have the belts!"

"Are you glad that I said we should come here?"

"But this stuff is going to cost a fortune!"

"Actually, we're having a special right now on all of our costumes," Commented the storeowner coming up behind the duo.

"Are you mad!" Aaron yelled, till he thought for a moment and got a mental light bulb. "That's actually a great idea how much is everything?"

Chealsey looked at her friend and had to think about his sudden turn of moods. That was till she looked over at the kid's section and saw two racks that were labeled Ewok, they were three fourth sold out.

Aaron looked around the kid's area as well and saw several kids trying on costumes ranging from Power Rangers, to Spiderman costumes, to hobbits, and ewoks. One of the ewoks runs by yelling "Yub-yub!"

"That is so cute!" Yelled the teen girl.

"Come on we have to get going," Aaron said heading for the cashier, "We only have two days to get ready so we'd better get our costumes finalized ASAP."

[Two days later]

"Aaron come on!" Chealsey yelled running up to the fancy hotel where the Con would be held. This was the prestigious Sunny Dale Claimant.

Aaron turned to Chealsey and said, "I had my prom here, ya know."

"They'll have mine here, too."

The two walked together in their fantasy attire, the two had decided to go to the Anime Con dressed as their two Star Wars characters. Chealsey was dressed as her character, Shadow. Shadow was a vampire baadu that had once been an agent of the dark side, but had been turned to a new path by one of Yoda's relatives. She, by her nature, could never be a light sider but the shadows of neutrality worked for her. She was about 25,000 years old, could shape-shift, and walk in the light of the sun. Her body showed some of her age by giving her wicked claw-like fingernails that could rend a man to pieces. Her eyes were like a cat's, in that they reflected light for her to see in the darkest night. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight French braid that reached her mid-back. This contrasted sharply with her pale skin that made her look like a fragile china doll, which couldn't be farther from the truth. The simple outfit that she wore broke that illusion and would have looked right at home on any Sith Lord. Her black combat boot looked very nice with the outfit and the steel toes made it look more threatening.

Aaron was decked out in a simple monk like Jedi robe that sits over a black shirt, combat pants, and ebony black combat boots. The light saber hung limply at his side in its belt holster. On the opposite hip, was a Nubian communicator and a Star Trek tricorder. Chealsey had gotten after him about the conflict that he presented by carrying something from Star Trek on a Star Wars costume, but Aaron dismissed her observation by telling her that he has tricorders in his Star Wars universe. He was dressed as a Jedi from his Gundam Wing Star Wars crossover, Aaron Starlighter, basically he was Aaron's alter ego. A character that is aware that he is in a story, and openly comments on it to the reader. In a laminated sheet Aaron had a picture of Starlighter's mobile suit, the Tallgeese N-1, the Nubian fighter from Episode One crossed with the Tallgeese.

Aaron looks at 'Shadow' "Do you have enough makeup on?" he said in jest.

His friend merle glared at him and bared her fangs, which she had also gotten from the shop "If you can see a tan, no." Chealsey had covered nearly all of her exposed skin so that no one could see her real skin tone, which was not nearly as white as her character's.

All around them chaos abounded. All manner of costumes could be found and seen as they preceded to the registry desk.

"One Jedi and a Baadu, please," requested Aaron.

After they registered they walked around a bit and perused the dealer's room. They saw at least three Vash the Stampedes, a few copies of the G boys, an entire cast of Fruits Baskets, some people from Inu-Yasha, and some that even Chealsey could not figure out. There seemed to be quite an array of cos-players that were not from Anime. There was an entire family of Star Wars Skywalkers, and that even included Han. 

[Meanwhile in an undisclosed location]

Around a cauldron of boiling green slime and muck, the deep voice of a man could be heard chanting in some tongue that had not been spoken for many a generation. Cloaked in a black robe he gestured with his hands above the rancid concoction. Moving his arms in circles, his chanting crecendoing and increasing in speed. When his voice could go no louder he thrust a handful of some unknown powder onto the vile mix.

The darkness that he working in that was punctuated only by the soft yellowish-orange fire light was filled by a soft glow that originate from the black pot. 

From a statue that appeared to be a face of the theatre. One side happy and the other sad. Its eyes are illuminated with the same green that came from the liquid. 

"It is done." The robed figure speaks out loud to him-self. A white glean of teeth can be seen as he makes a most sinister smile of triumph.

[Back at the anime-con]

Chealsey was starting to look a bit green around the gills. Aaron looked at her with concern. She was acting as if she were coming down with a some sort of fast acting flu.

"Are you all right Chica?" He puts his hand on her shoulder as she sits on a leather-covered seat and holds her stomach looking at the ground.

She looks up at him. "Actually I am not feeling that good."

"Mmm, I am going to look for the med-staff maybe I can get you some thing for your stomach. Some Tylenol would be helpful." With that he heads off.

"Ok." She adds quite weakly.

Heading off Aaron begins to notice other oddities in the convention halls. Several of the costumed characters seemed to be a little to in character. There was an elf from lord of the rings trying to take the ankles out from underneath a black skinned and ridge faced klingon with a Bat'let. The meter long blade that the tall man held came done on the little dwarf costumed man's axe with a clang of steal. Aaron stood surprised. The blades were real. If they were normal fake blades they would not stand up to use in combat. 

'One of the staff should stop the duel any time now' Aaron thinks to himself 

Out of now where a blade stops the Klingon Short of a killing blow that would have cleaved the dwarf's arm off. A blade was now poised between the combatants. The owner spoke.

"I can not allow you to kill each other now. No, that I can't." The man stepping between them was dressed like a samurai, with a purple/pink top, his hair was long and red, and the most telling feature on his body was a X like scar on his face.

The Klingon speaks. "Out of my way you unwashed Targ."

The seven-foot alien said to the seemingly diminutive human.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to take this persons life." The scared man walked back slowly putting some distance between him and the warrior alien. 

The dwarf cut in. "Out of my way Human! No dwarf lets a human fight his battles for him!" He moved to push the slightly taller human aside but suddenly went limp. 

From behind him. "Kenshin you should really choose the people that you help more carefully." 

The man that spoke was as tall as the Klingon. He had dark hair and wore a red headband. His mid-section was taped in bandages and he was clad in white clothing. 

The red haired manned looked at the other human and made a kind hearted smile. "I can handle myself thank you Sano." 

"GRRRR!!!" The klingon growled, "Do not look away from me HUMAN!" 

The bat'let swung over his head and was held like a sword as he brought the meter long blade on a collision course with Kenshin's head. With blinding speed the human moved to the side and was behind the klingon. The blunted blade hit him in the back of the head making him stagger and fall forward very ungracefully. 

Aaron is looking too and from the combatants. His jaw was dropped in disbelief. These people were acting just like the real characters. He looks around for the staff to break this up. 

The Klingon is clutching the back of his head and getting back to his feet. 

Kenshin takes a defensive sword stance. Sano does like wise swinging his head over to the scarred faced Kenshin. "That should have put him out for hour's!? Careful Kenshin there is more to this guy then we can see on the surface!" 

His only answer is a small nod. 

"INSOLENT HUMAN PA'TOK!" He screams as he rises to one knee. From his hip he draws some kind of gun. 

"WATCH IT KENSHIN!" Sano runs in and starts using all of his strength to wrestle the weapon aside it discharges once with a whine. A bolt of energy fires through the air towards the bar. Forcing all of it's occupants to scatter. A blond man with yellow glasses and a red coat jumps behind the bar screaming like a woman. Three old men sit at the bar drinking like nothing is happening. A hobbit with large almost Sasquatch like feet jump aside and Yelled at the combatants.

"Fight all you want but I beg you! Leave the ale alone!" He was looking at the broken bottles like it was an old friend that had just been killed.

From out of nowhere a beer bottle came flying towards the two combatants the disrupter went off two more times before the bottle hit the Klingon square in the back of the head exactly where Kenshin had hit him beforehand. The tall black being fell to the ground with Sano holding the gun by the barrel. 

"Thanks Kenshin," He says to his comrade. 

The red haired human shakes his head, "I did not do any thing. I was afraid that I would hit you if I did any thing." 

Sano looked at him with surprise, "Then who through the bottle?"

Kenshin looked towards the bar Sano followed his gaze and his eyes fell upon a happy drunk clad in a red coat. He had a goofy smile on his handsome features. Raising a bottle to the two. 

"Good job guys!" The blond man yells to the pair.

Sano looked at Kenshin again with disbelief. "HIM!?"

From behind the bar the Hobbit had crawled onto the counter and retrieved the intact bottles of scotch. He was cradling them in his arms. "Your safe now precious juice of the gods!" 

Aaron blinks away his disbelief turns on his heel and makes a dash back towards Chealsey.


	2. Chapter 2 Oo?

This is the next chapter in our story. We own nothing except our four characters, Starlighter, Shadow, Chealsey, and Aaron.

[With Chealsey]

Aaron runs in. 

"Chealsey! You are not going to believe this!" he exclaims.

The clothed figure of the teenaged girl looks up at Aaron, "Chealsey? Who is Chealsey?"

Aaron looks at her strangely. "You…are. Or you should be?" 

He looks at her with a questioning look. 

"I know not who this Chealsey is," she says in a very airy and aloof tone that is just short of being overbearing, "My name is shadow. And whom would you be good sir."

"I…" he opens his mouth to speak but seems to rethink what he is about to say.

"I am…" He shakes his head once, "I am Aaron Starlighter, Jedi of the old republic."

"A Jedi! It is a honor to meet you sir." She states to the Jedi before her rising to greet him as she spoke, "I would offer my hand but I have not eating in quite a while."

Flashing her teeth, "And I would prefer it if you were not my not my next meal."

Aaron Starlighter looked at her curiosity, he had never encountered any being like this before. "We…can get the explanation of what you mean by that later."

The Jedi grasps his head he feels like he should be explaining what is happening to some unknown audience. The urge is incessant. "I feel like I should be saying something so…" He looks up at the ceiling, "So who am I talking to?" 

A voice come into his head. {What the heck is going on hear! Where Am I!!!}

Starlighter stood dumbfounded. "Umm, Aaron Ostrenga?"

{Yes that is my name! And why am I stuck as some bodiless floating entity over looking everything?!} the voice exclaims. 

"Well you are a writer, and you do have a dialogue with me in your story." Starlighter offers as answer.

The Baadu vampire looked at the Jedi with curiosity. 

"Err?" She makes a questioning noise. "Who are you talking too?"

The disembodied voice includes her in it's message answering her. {I AM GOD!}

She glances up at the ceiling with a look of doubt. "No, you are not."

After a moment of silence. {You are right I am not god. I am only the disembodied voice of Starlighter's writer and…} 

He pauses as if conversing with someone. {Yeah, yeah I well tell her. Your writer is up here to she says nice fangs. And we both recommend that the two of you duuuuccck. NOW!}

Starlighter and Shadow duck as one as bullets, blaster bolts and arrows fly over their heads in different directions.

Beside the two there is a small black nothingness with arms that is standing over a latino mans body. There are all three kinds of damage on his body. There are arrows in his head, bullet wounds covering the length of his body, and cauterized blaster holes in his chest. 

"Pedro! My dear Pedro! I well save you!" The body of the latino man with a yellow hardhat that laid beside him sat up. 

The small swirling galaxy with arms began trying to hug the man. Who once he sees his savior starts screaming at the top of his lungs as the great will of the microcosm proceeds to drag him along with her. "Pedro the Great Will of the Macrocosm well give you life. Now come to Mama!"

Pedro screams. "NOOOOOO!!!! Pedro wants to be with his son and sexy wife! HIS SEXY WIIIFFffffeeeeeeeee………." His scream fades into the distance.

{I suggest you kill the red head behind you shadow.} the voice says.

"And why should I?" She asks.

Shadow gets hit in the back of the head suddenly. Aaron looks behind her ready to face the new threat.

"I-excel-excel-first-name-excel-last-name-excel-but-you-can-call-me-excel-for-short.-Have-been-given-orders-by-the-great-lord-Elpolotso-to-kill-all-those-that-may-oppose-him-in-his-quest-for-world-dominance!!!!!!" A spunky red-haired woman spoke slurred and all in a single breath. 

Shadow turn menacingly, glared, and sneered all simultaneously and says. "That hurt."

Starlighter stands ready to whip out his saber. "It must be some sort of red-haired demon from some weird dimension."

Shadow sniffs the air. "She smells human enough."

With lightening speed shadows hand flows forward snapping closed around the neck of this woman. 

"You-shall-not-win!-I-well-carry-out-the-will-of-my-great,-and-mighty-Lord-Elplotso.-He-well-seek-you-out…he…will. Uh-what…was…I…Saying." She said speaking continuously slower. "Excel…go sleep now."

The 'demon' now hangs limply above the Baadu woman's head. The pale white hand releases her and the now inert form of the hyper woman hits the ground with a dull thud.

{Or, draining her life force works too.}

The form of the red head suddenly comes back to life, "That was very weird."

Excel walks up to the Baadu. "Hey! What did you do to me?"

{Trust me the only way to get rid of this one is to kill her. She always comes back if you stop short of killing her. Killing her just makes it take longer.}

"Ah, what didn't you say that earlier." Shadow says in a light lilting voice.

With excel standing right in front of her Shadow draws her hand back and thrusts it forward. Right through the middle of excels chest. "Well… that…was…mean."

She drops to the ground dead.

Starlighter turns to shadow now shaking her hand to get the blood off of it. Aaron calls to her. "Lets get out of here before she gets up again."

"Good point but where do we go?" Shadow asks.

"Any where but near that." Starlighter says gesturing with his thumb towards the currently inert corpse. 

Around the corner came a scream of men muffled by helmets or perhaps a com system. 

"Fall back! Fall back!" A male voice yelled followed by the whine of blaster combines being discharged. 

"Wut, Whu-Whu!" the higher voices came from around the corner as well. 

"Hucheeny!!! Ayyaaah!!!" The sound was then followed by more blaster fire and screams of men, screams of men filled with terror. 

The white armored troopers rounded the corner firing crimson blasts in the opposite direction. The high-pitched war cries continued to punctuate the air. There were 5 storm troopers. Two normal ones, a snow trooper, and two chibi-clone troopers. 

One of the chibi's screamed at the others in a high pitched whine that sounded like he had to much helium. " we can't hold them off. There are too many." 

The normal sized troopers. Held a communicator and yelled into it. 

"…Yes! Back up." He fired into the hallway once more, "Yes Back-up!"

The hall that they fired into was slowly being thrust into black. The lights could be heard being smashed one at a time. From the halls behind them the lights were going out as well. Rocks fly through the air and knock out all the lights around the trooper and the to force users.

Aaron turns to the Baadu. "My danger sense is going nuts." He says.

"Stand behind me." Shadow says to the Jedi as she ignites her Purple saber.

"Just watch my back Shadow." As Starlighter ignites his own green saber.

The conflicting soft neon purples and greens emanating from the sabers reflects off of the Baadu vampires eyes giving her an other worldly look that one only sees normally in nocturnal animals.

"Can you even see?" She asks almost contemptuously. 

"If you knew any thing about Jedi you would know that any Jedi past the rank of Padawan has no need of his eyes in battle." He answers her with surety and a bit of his own contempt.

"Good." She states.

In the distance the pair could hear the pattering of little feet. The cute sounds now sounding menacing in the distance. "X'ekra."

"Che womok."

"Ees e s'eesht."

The brief sounds came. The two that bare light sabers stand as the only light in the area. 

Starlighter looks to and fro. "They are coming from all directions."

In a dark growling voice shadow replies, "Let them come."

Starlighter feels out the danger coming from the left, right, front, behind and… "ABOVE!" 

He yells Bringing his saber up to bare against three Ewoks as they fall through the tiled ceiling. 

They had climbed above the hollow tiles to make an attack from above. 

He feels the innocent souls within the little killer fur-balls. "WAIT! DON'T KILL THEM."

A quick burst of force telekinesis throws two of them to one the side.

The third is diving at Shadow with a spear. 

"What! GRRRR!" She makes growling sounds as she uses the force to slap the cuddly murderer to the side. Right into several more that were crawling towards them with stone knives in their barred teeth. 

"These are children. They only act like E-woks." He slices three spears in half and catches a stone that one of the little guys threw with a sling for deadly force and accuracy. He drops it on another E-woks head. Sending it to unconsciousness.

"Then perhaps we should try scaring them into submission." She yells as she grabs one of the ewok spears that was on a collision course with her head and tosses it to the side with the small owner in tow crashing him into his compatriots.

"YEEEP!!" The owner of the staff cried as he was thrown into his fellows knocking them all down like so many cute and cuddly dolls.

Shadow raises her hands up into the air while Starlighter covers them both. Using the force to push the E-wok hoard back. The mass of little furry warriors make a battle cry, "Yub Yub!!"

A cry repeated throughout their ranks. Sweat starts to pour down Aaron's face from the use of so much force power. "If you are going to do some, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!" 

With her eyes closed she opens her mouth. Revealing pearly white fangs that reflected in the dim light of the saber weapons. All at once sparks fly from her fingertips. Blue/white lightening extends from each fingertip. Lighting the room with temporary daylight. 

The Ewoks scream out running in all directions from this new 'magic'. They cry out in their tongue.

"Kush drojh!" (What is going on) –in ewok-

"Tyeht danti!" (What happened!)

"Danvay azar!" (Be careful magic!)

As the light from the Baadu vampire ebbs and recedes into nothingness there is no sound. 

Chanting can be heard all around us. 

"Ehh," Aaron exclaims.

He moves the light saber around him to shed some light on the subject. He has his saber in a defensive stance looking around for any sign of danger. The blade pass over the ground revealing Ewoks in close proximity knelling on the ground and bowing to Shadow. 

"Ok…?" he looks at shadow, "I think that did the trick."

With the chanting increasing in sound Shadow replies. "You think?"

Aaron takes out his light and shines it around about a hundred of the fur balls appear to have dropped their weapons and started praying to his partner. The light falls on the Clone troopers that were fighting for their lives. They were hug tied and attached to a poll that was dropped to one side.

Purposely Shadow walks to the troopers raising a clawed hand she waits for one moment. The trooper look at her and start screaming and pleading for mercy. With one swipe she cuts them free. The Ewoks are exasperated at their gods actions.

"Kush! Esa Che! Na goo!" (WHAT! Why free?! Stop!) They cry out.

With a fluid grace the Baadu raises her hand and unleashes another round of force lighting.

The cries of the little beings quickly become more compliant.

"Aha Acha! Deksh Deksh!" (Alright, OK! Oh my, oh dear!)

The pair walk out of the area. Behind them with out prompting the Storm trooper run out of the hall and the Ewoks scatter to get away from their vengeful goddess that can summon lightening from her fingertips. They venture into areas of the building that still have functioning lights. 

(Was that really necessary?) Aaron's writer says telepathically to the two force users.

"What else did you want me to do bit their arms off?" Shadow replies.

(Well no but…Chealsey, Chealsey stop laughing. It is not funny! They almost Killed innocent kids! Oyyyyyy…., Shadow your alter ego finds this a little too funny.) The shame of Aaron's voice reveals his irritation with the other alter ego that is in limbo with him.

"Well I did not kill any children. And it worked didn't it." She answers.

Together the voice of Aaron Ostrenga and the corporeal body of his literary alter ego Aaron Starlighter speak at the same time. "Oyyyyyyy…" {Oyyyyyy…}

Starlighter does so shakes his head. 

{Stop laughing Chealsey!} The voice of Aaron cries.

Starlighter looks up. "Hey Aaron." 

{Yes. Enough Chealsey the maniacal laughter is creeping me out!}

"I think I can integrate you with my mind on this plan." He says.

{Really how. Stop poking me!} 

"Well in our stories you can direct what I do so you might be able to direct our integration." Starlighter answers.

{All right anything! Just try it. Stop laughing!} 

"Alright." Starlighter closes his eyes and raises his open palm to his temple. 

When he opens his eyes he looks around like he is in new surroundings. "It worked." 

Ostrenga/Starlighter walk over to Shadow. "OK, I am going to integrate you with your write alright?"

"What?" Shadow says with surprise, "Do you mean my goddess?" 

Aaron looks to one side with unsurety, "Uhhh, yeah sure." 

He puts his hand on her temple and within moments shadow starts laughing maniacally.

"Ha-ha-ha," Shadow looks around her as if she does not recognize her own body, "Uhhh…!?"

Aaron looks at Shadow/Chealsey and smiles. "I told you to listen for just one second."

Shadow/Chealsey looks at him and says, "I have people to glomp."

She turns around and starts to leave, Aaron grabs her and turns her around. 

"No you are not." He says scoldingly. 

"Oh, don't make me give you vampire puppy-dog eyes." She starts to pout.

Aaron looks at her attempt to be cute and shivers, "Ok, first of all vampire puppy dog eyes really do not work. Secondly, we have to find out how this happened so we can fix it. So no glomping unless it is necessary!" 

"You have no Idea what I can call necessary!" She makes an almost evil smile, "But you are right." 


	3. Chapter 3 SWISH!

At the hotel bar there is a sound of chanting. The two newly reincarnated Writer deities walk in that general direction. Looking around the corner slowly they see a very strange site. A hobbit was manning the bar taking orders and from the look of it getting all the free drinks he wanted. Vash sat on a bar seat and was trying to get a smile out of a tall man with bushy hair and a blue suit. 

"Yeah and then I told the guy…" Vash drawled on obviously drunk with his words slurring. 

"I think you've had enough." He says taking a bottle of hard liquor from his hand. 

"Heeeyyy, if yeehhh kaalleed all Daa meen en da world." A red haired woman with medieval armor that was covered in red jewels said to every one at the bar that would listen. " We Vould Ave Peace in dis ere…ere…dis ere WOORLD." 

"Whoop dee Doo, I see you. Echee wah-wah, Icarumba." A strange little girl rants as she wears a pair of goggles and stares at a monitor. 

"Do you have anything on where we are yet?" The blue suited man asked the girl. 

"Spiiikke. You don't lookee like a spiiiik…" The drunk with the red coat slapped spike on the back saying. 

"What can I get yaah." The hobbit asks another man with black hair covering his eyes.

The man wore a cape and answered. "It's a secret."

The hobbit just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Ooookkkaay."

He moves on to the next customer ignoring the commotion around him.

All at once A pair of green ears are seen past the counter. The hobbit gets on the bar to see who the new customer is.

"Heello, 'an I elp yah." The hobbit says. 

"MMmmm, Help me you can." The meter tall alien that sat on the stool spoke. He was completely green with giant elf like ears, "Drinks I need for all my friends."

He gestures behind him. From behind him a small army of chibis step forward.

6 chibi Vash's, a chibi Yugi, and a set of chibi Yu-Yu Hakusho charecters.

"Love and peace! Love and Peace!" All the chibis cry as one. 

The black haired man starts to clutch his chest as if he is having a heart attack. He starts to turn to leave when Lena grabs him. "Where yaah gooing Xellos. I haaaaaveent tollld yah how Iimmm gonna kill all the meen. All but Gourry, I like him."

Aaron and Chealsey/shadow step into the bar. Chibi Yuske is having a fight with Chibi Kuabara. 

Chibi Kuabara raises a small fist at chibi Yuske, "I don't care how small I am I am still going to kick your ass!" 

Chibi Yuske looks at him and says menacingly, "Don't make me hurt you." 

Chibi Hehei stands between the two. "Shut up Kuabara, you know you are useless."

"I am what! I am going to kill you...you little!" He moves to pounce on Chibi Hehei and falls flat on his face when Chibi Hehei move speedily to the side. 

"Come on guys lets not fight!" Little Yugi says to the three. 

Kuabara looks at him, "Shut up."

Aaron looks to the side and sees Chealsey shaking. "Um, are you OK girl?"

Suddenly Chealsey lets out a noise, "SQUUEEEE!" 

Running out and tackling Chibi Yugi. 

"Ahh vampire!" the chibi cries out.

"Ahh he so cuttteee!!!" the vampire squeals out like a fan girl.

Aaron looks at her along with everyone else in the bar. Xellos gets a grip and moves to leave when Lena grabs him. "Immm not Fiiiniisshed."

The red-haired woman says with a threat of violence in her tone. 

Aaron moves and starts to pry the chibi Yugi from her hands. "You are attracting attention."

She uses the vampire puppy-dog eyes again. He shivers. "And stop doing that! It's freaking me out!" 

She makes a whimper and her lower lip is trembling. Yoda pulls a stool next to shadow and climes up it with some difficulty. He looks her straight in the eye and clunks her in the head with his walking stick. 

"You are Baadu, act like it!" He scolds her like a young apprentice he turns around and gets back to the bar. 

"But cuteness…I can't resist…cuteness." A coaster flies through the air hitting her in the head, Shadow looks in the direction of the throw and sees Yoda starring at her from his seat at the bar. One more look and she is totally dissuaded.

The Chibi Vash's take a seat at the bar along with Yoda and the other chibi's. 

"No, no way! One of these blond guys is enough!" Spike yes out. 

All the Chibi Vashes' that are currently sober look at the tall brown haired man and say in a high pitched version of the full sized Vash's voice. "What did we say?"

"Heyyyy Ettts mini MEEEEE!" The tall Vash blurts out.

Yuske and Kuabarah go at it again and the Vash's break it up. In unison they all say the same thing. "Ahhh, lets be nice guys." 

Xellos grabs his chest again.

"We must all live in a world where no one has to live in fear. Where kindness is the rule of the day." The 6 chibi's continue.

Xellos slumps into his seat with Lena holding him hostage.

"Come on everyone! Love and Peace! Love and Peace." The all chant.

Chealsey is trembling chanting, "Must resist urge to glomp. Must resist urge to glomp…" Over and over. The wall that she is holding onto crumbles under her gripe. Aaron takes his light saber out looks at it pulls his hand back and hits her upside the back of her head with the but end of the saber.

She looks at him. "Aaron that was cold."

"Better me then him." He glances to the bar and Chealsey follows leading right back to full sized Yoda that is giving her the evil eye. Shadow slinks back behind Aaron to hide from Yoda from his gaze.

Xellos is face down on the bar he starts taking his head and repeatedly hitting the bar with it. Banging in a continuous rhythm.

The Chibi vash's continue chanting and making the peace and love sign. The big drunk Vash joins them. Spike is eyeing all of them with a look that speaks of premeditated murder his eye starting to twitch.

"Heyyy baaarrr Keeppp moorrr stuuf……" Lena falls flat on her face.

The hobbit looks at her shakes his head, "Biggins, can't hold their drink like a Hobbit. No more drink for yeeh!"

Xellos is trembling he stops hitting the bar top and falls to the ground crawling his way out. 

Shadow looks at him saying. "Poor Xelly Do you want some help!"

He looks at her with menace and then the chanting starts again. "I'll kill you later…"

He continues crawling. Once he makes it out the bar he gets on his knees. "Thank the RubyEye! I made it out alive!"

Two one meter tall bears walk up to him. One was brown and had a heart on his chest the other had pink fur and a rainbow on her chest. 

"Do you need help?" The brown furred one said.

"No, no…Ijustneededtocatchmybreaththat'sall!" He said hurriedly.

The two bears look at each other. "Are you sure you look like you could use a hug."

"Come on cheer Bear Lets give him a hug!" The brown bear said.

The pink bear answers, "Yeah everyone needs a hug sometime."

Xellos looks around him and falls to the ground while the care bears give him hugs. His form convulsing in their arms.

Walking past the monster in humanoid form came a pair of seemingly normal pedestrians, one male one female. Xellos smells no trace of human on either of them. He weakly raises a hand taking hold of the mans trench coat. 

"What the bloody hell." The man had short white hair and spoke with an accent that was unmistakably English. 

The lady turned to see the cause of her partner's cries, "What happens? What do you see?"

Spike looks at Drew , "This bloody human grabbed on to my bluming coat!"

Drew walked over to the tortured form and gave him a sniff, "The smell. Not human, aww not tasty. Only chewy monster flesh here." 

"H--eeell-ppp Meee." Xellos manages to drool out.

The care bear's can be heard speaking their words of love, caring, and friendship. Each of the kind words stab at the monster like a knife sending him into further convulsions. The beautiful face of a young woman vanished as Drew's face shifted to vampiric form.

"Hissss!" She opened her mouth exposing fanged teeth, "Loving, caring, I care for you but Only as food!"

"Awww!, Run away!" The bears standing less then three feet high run into the bar for some semblance of safety.

Spike watches as they flew smacking his lips as they go. Thinking of what tasty morsels they may be later, but he turns to the business at hand right this moment bending down to look this strange monster right in the face. "Now what the bluming hell are you, you pitiful third rate monster. And how is a pansy that gets beaten by a couple of cute and cuddly appetizers going to do for me now that I helped you?" 

Xellos has stopped convulsing now he just sat still, his head raises up and his eyes are clearly visible past his long black bangs. Faster then the white haired vampire can react the slayers character's hand flashes through the air-taking Spike by the throat with one had. Spike makes choking noise as the monster rises to his feet bringing the vampire an inch off the ground.

Drew steps back for fear of her own safety, "Meekly, bleak, he is not so weak!"

The smile on Xello's face spreads into a grin as his says softly, "That………Is a secret."

From the bar there is a ruckus, a sharp female voice cuts through the air. "VAMPIRES!"

Xellos cringes, his face turning from a look of joviality to one of fear. He drops spike to the ground, leaving him gasping for air, making a hasty exit. 

The bar door opens and the care bears stand with a visibly drunk red head in tow. 

"Veerr'se da Vampi-re-ssss." Lena Inverse looks around lazily. 

The small colorful bears point at Spike and Drew. 

"Ahhh, GooooDy." She raises her hand together, "Dirk-ness bayond…twy-light. {Hick} Cramson ba-you-nd blud dat flows. I plidge {hick} meself ta darknehhh…" 

-Thump- A bottle hits her directly in the back of the head knocking her out. 

Everyone runs out after someone in the bar yelled out two words: DRAGON SLAVE.

They come out only to find Lena on the ground nursing a bump on the head. 

Shadow speaks out looking about, "Who did that."

Everyone looks at the tall Vash and the Chibi's. All of them look back blankly. All their heads turn looking at each other. 

"Wasn't me." Big Vash points at one of the chibis.

"Wasn't me." Another chibi questions his peers.

"Wasn't me." All the Chibis ask each other.

They all raise their hands, shrug and then say out loud. "Wasn't us!"

Shadow looks around, she looks around the room noticing the little green form still at the bar. She looks at him and give him a big thumbs up. "Good job Yoda!" 

Chibi Yugi was walking by, upon seeing him Shadow starts convulsing.

Aaron looks from the Chibi Yugi to Shadow and back again. Feeling a foreboding feeling of de'ja-vu. 

"Not again." He says under his breath.

-swisshh!!!- 

There was a swish of air, the sound of a projectile traveling swiftly through the air.

Shadow barely had time to avoid being smacked up side the head by another coaster. Moving her head a few inches to the left.

With out a given target to stop it the coaster continued on it's way.

-Smack!-

-Thud-

The form of the white haired vampire writhes on the ground holding his hand to his blooded head, "Bloody Hell! Who the blazes did that!" 

Shadow turns around to look behind her in the general direction that the coaster had come from. The small form of the green martian like jedi master sat rewarding her inquiry with a stare. "See I can learn!"

Yoda raises a single eyebrow and then returns his attentions to his untouched drink. 

The Baadu vampire leans over to talk to Aaron. Cupping a single hand over her mouth to keep the Masters sensitive ears from hearing them. "Dude. Does Yoda Drink?" 

Aaron looks back from Yoda to her, "You have not learned how to metabolize alcohol yet have you?" 

"Excuse me! I have the highest metabolism of anyone in here! INCLUDING HIM!" She makes an exclamation on the last two words pointing directly at Big Vash.

"Mmm, well a Jedi master can use the force to make alcohol in-effectual. Or in other words, he can make it so he never gets drunk. So yeah he drinks." Aaron looks around.

He whispers in Chealsey's ear, "And do not tell anyone this but he drank Mace Windu, Qui-gon Gin, and Senator Bail Organa under the table."

Shadow whistles loudly looking at the master with a newfound respect.

From behind the Vampires have gotten their bearings. 

"Would someone explain what the bloody hell is going on around Here!" Spike cries out his feature change from human to that of a vampire with the forehead bumps. 

Drew looks behind him. Backing away slowly. "Fiddle sticks. Things are here darker then me."

Ed bounds by Drewsilla doing cartwheels. "Ed GO round and ROUND AND ROUND."

"And they call little ole Drewsilla crazy." She states as the (Quote on Quote) 'human goes' by.

"I want some bleeding answers and I bloody well want them now or some body is going to die!" He looks around at every one. Yoda sits ignoring the escalating situation. Lena is taking a catnap on the pavement. All the Chibi's are to busy having a drink to bother with a fight. Well, all except Chibi Kurabara. 

"Hey a fight. And he looks tough." He says in a low alto voice, "Hey Yuramesi lets kick his but!" 

"Not now I am enjoying my beer and so should you. Good booze should not go to waste." The Chibi Yuske answers. 

Little Kuabara looks about. "COME ON GUYS!" 

No one moves an inch. The Chibi Alto starts pouting and storms out of the bar to the fight. 

Aaron and Shadow stand looking non-chalantly at the Vampire making the threats. Chibi Kuabara storms out. 

"You want a fight!" The less then three-foot tall red haired boy yelled in an alto voice.

Spike looks at the boy in the blue uniform school uniform with amusement. "And a morsel dies first."

"MORSAL!" Kua screams indignantly in his high alto voice sounding like a child. "GRRR."

His hands start to glow with a red light. The light coalesced into energy balls that quickly extended into two small blades of psychic energy, "How do yah like that, Huh!"

From the bar Yuske calls out. "Well you are kind of shrimpy."

"Shut UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Kua yells back.

Drewsilla speaks up, "Dear heart maybe we's best leave…et's all topsy-turvy here. Feeling black and back am I."

"SHUT-UP DREW! I am going to bleed the answers from their corpses." Spike was single minded in his angered state. Drewsilla saw now way to convince him other wise so she slinks off into the background.

Aaron stands with his Jedi robe covering his mid section. Pushing it back he reveals his light saber, and with one swift movement the saber is wrested into his hand. Pressing a button a green saber leaps forth.

Shadow stands looking from her saber to her foe turning to Aaron, "I'll give him a fighting chance."

Lifting he hands so that the palms are raised up her finger nails slowly extend to form sharp claws.

"Heh-heh- HA-HA-HA-HAHAHA." (Insert rest of maniacal laughter here.) She cackles gleefully.

"I do not know what the bluming hell you people are but I kill slayers and you are not Slayers." He spouts mockingly.

Aaron and Shadow look at each other and just smile, Shadow's smile being all toothy to show case her more elegant fangs. Kua stands with a cocky smile on his face. He runs ahead of the Two Star Wars alter egos, blades at the ready. Aaron turns his head to left. Looking to the east. His smile disappearing immediately. Raising one hand he yank the Chibi back-wards violently with the aid of force telekinesis.

"Hey! What the Hell!" The Chibi cries as he is pulled against his will away from the fight. 

Crimson bolts start to rain down on the Vampire. 

"What the hell!" The vampire cries out. One of the Bolts hits him square in the foot, "SMMMMEEEEEEG!"

Looking at the angle that the blaster bolts came from the saw their source. 5 Armor clad soldiers were flying on rocket packs and pointing blasters directly at Spike. The five looked like they were a small army unto themselves. On their wrists were rocket launchers, grappling hooks, poison stingers, their belts were an array of proton grenades, gas and flash bombs, backup blasters and more. Even the rocket packs each had a single missile apiece mounted on top of it. All wore helmets with T-shaped visors. The only real differences were the colors on the armor. 2 of them were blue and the other 3 were orange and brown. 

"Are those guys who I think they are?" Shadow she fearfully asked as she ever so slowly backed away. 

Aaron still held the Chibi male red head in mid air. He did not stop screaming. "Let me at him! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU…" 

Aaron slowly deactivated his light blade. Being very cautious to not look like he was making any threatening moves as Chealsey does like-wise with her claws. 

Aaron waves his hand in front of Kua's face stopping his ranting in mid sentence. "Sleep now." 

Aaron hoped that the trick worked here, only the weak minded fell pray to Jedi mind tricks. 

Kua Stops in mid-sentence and then say in a more relax tone, "I go sleep now, Snorrrrrrre."

Spikes starts running in the opposite direction, and right in to a near by hotel, as the bounty hunters (3 Boba-Fetts and 2 Jango Fetts) pursue firing relentlessly after spike. The shots come so close and accurately that it is obvious that they are using 'shoot to kill' tactics on the vampire.

From the flying soldiers there was the sound that could be identified as organized chatter.

From a Jango Fett in blue armor "He's heading for the halls!"

One of the 3 Boba Fetts issues further orders "Three of us follow, the other two flank him!" 

They issued orders in military fashion that made them work together in an inhumanly efficient manner.

As the hunt continued over the sound of burning rockets and blaster firing were a string of explicative of a person with a decidedly English accent that was at this time running desperately for his life" Sodding! Blooming! Shagging! Bullocks! Bleeding! BLOODY FREAKING HELL!!!!!"

Drewsilla walks out from the shadows glancing at her boyfriend that is currently being filled full of holes made by blaster combine fire, "What a whirly dirvish! Tisk-Tisk Spikey. I tried to warn you, I did."

Shadow looked at the strange female vampire that had been left behind.

"He's your bo, isn't he?" Shadow asked of the remaining vampire.

"Me bo? He not a bo, not made of wood. Are you made of wood?" was the cryptic answer the Baadu received.

Shadow shook her head and repeated the question.

"Is he the boy you fancy?" Shadow asked with a bit of an English accent.

"Mmm…He's tasty...make's my skin tingly," she sniffs at the air, "You smell funny you smell old. Like meat left out to long to rot."

"As do you child, as do you." Shadow comes-back.

"I say good bye now. I smell young blood I would like to get to sooner then later." She replies.

"Good hunting child," Shadow said bowing to the retreating form of Drew. Just as the other female vampire turns the corner, Shadow shakes her head as if waking from a dream.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAVE I DONE! Get back here!" Shadow screamed with horrific realization as she ran after the loony vampire.

"Chealsey! Wait we shouldn't split up!" Aaron cried as he ran after his friend.


End file.
